


Magic in Music

by kiari_namiro



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiari_namiro/pseuds/kiari_namiro
Summary: After retiring from her old life, Hana joined Fairy Tail to use her magic to help others. With the arrival of a certain new celestial wizard, life in Fairy Tail has gotten a lot more interesting...or at least more interesting than usual.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Original Female Character(s), Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia





	1. ~ Welcome to Fairy Tail! ~

"This should be everything Mirajane-san wanted me to buy."

A young girl was walking down the street while carrying some bags of groceries. Her hair was tied into pigtails that goes down to past her shoulders. She was wearing white hair ribbons, a pink short-sleeve blouse, a yellow sailor skirt, and brown calf-length boots. She was also wearing a heart-shaped locket around her neck. She stopped in front of a large building with a large sign that said 'Fairy Tail' above the doors. As soon as she opens the doors she immediately ducked to dodge the chair that thrown her way.

"Looks like another riot." The girl walked towards the bar where a young white-haired woman stood with a tray of drinks, surprisingly without getting hit. "Mirajane-san, I got everything you asked for."

"Thank you, Hana-chan. You can leave them behind the counter. We'll put them away once things calm down."

"Okay." Hana placed the bags of groceries behind the bar and grabbed a white apron before putting it on. "Is there anything else you needed?"

"That should be everything. Thanks for going out to get the things I asked for." Mirajane noticed a new face and walked up to her while still holding the tray of drinks. "Excuse me. Are you new here?"

The new wizard looked around and was excited to see Mirajane standing behind her. But her excitement went down a bit as she looked around at the chaos happening around them.

"Um, are you sure it's okay not to stop them?"

"Oh they're always like this. It's better to leave them alone. Besides..." Before Mirajane could finish her sentence, a large white-haired man was thrown at her and into some tables. "It's kind of fun."

"Mirajane-san!" The new wizard was panicking once she saw Mirajane get knocked out. "Please don't die!"

"Look out!" The new wizard was suddenly pulled to the side and out of the way of a person that was knocked her way. "You should be careful. This always happens here in Fairy Tail."

"No way!" The new wizard got excited when she saw it was Hana who saved her. "You're Hana Rosewind, the lead singer of Magical Muse! I'm Lucy. I'm such a big fan!" Lucy looked behind Hana to see that the riot didn't look like it was going to stop. "So this always happens?"

"Uh huh. You'll get used to it. It's actually kind of fun." Hana noticed a table flying towards them and quickly used some kind of wind magic to send it back and accidentally into a random wizard. "Oops! Sorry!" While Hana wasn't looking, a black-haired wizard was thrown into Lucy. "Are you okay, Lu-chan?" She looked at the guy that was thrown at Lucy and saw that he was naked. "Gray-san, your clothes!"

"Crap!" Gray realized he wasn't wearing his underwear and saw that they were held by a pink-haired guy. "Give me back my underwear, Natsu!" He noticed Lucy who was covering her eyes. "Excuse me, miss. You mind lending me your—"

"As if!"

Before Gray could finish his sentence Lucy knocked him away with a paper fan, that she pulled out of who knows where. Immediately after she was suddenly carried by guy with sunglasses.

"There indelicate oafs causing you trouble?"

Immediately after sunglasses boy said that, he was punched away by the guy who was thrown into Mirajane earlier, causing him to drop Lucy. Right after that, the guy was kicked away by Natsu. At the bar, a young wizard who was drinking beer was getting annoyed by the noise.

"Everyone's being so loud! How am I supposed to relax and drink in here?" The wizard turned around as she took out a card. "I have had enough of all of you!"

A green circle appeared in front of her and cause a chain reaction as other wizards prepared to use their magic to fight. Hana noticed this and went over to Lucy who was panicking over Mirajane who was still knocked out.

"You might want to get out of the way, Lu-chan." Hana grabbed Lucy's arm and tried to pull her away. "Things are about to get a bit more extreme."

Before anyone could cast a spell, a giant shadow figure stopped into the room as everyone suddenly stopped whatever they were doing. Lucy was shocked to see the figure while Mirajane, who had woken up, and Hana stood acted like there wasn't anything wrong.

"Oh, you were here, Master?"

"Sorry for all the noise."

"It's fine." The Master noticed Lucy standing in fear next to Mirajane. "A newcomer?" The giant gave out a yell as he started to shrink down into a short old man. "It's nice to meet you."

"He became small!" Lucy looked down and was surprised to see the giant was actually a small friendly old man. "Wait, if you're the master, then that means..."

"That's right. This is Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov-san."

Makarov jumped back spinning towards the second floor until his back hit the railing. But he immediately recovered and stood looking down at all the wizards in the room.

"You've gone and done it again! Look at all this paperwork that was from the council!" Makarov held up a stack of papers before holding them to the side. "They are all complaints! All you do is make the council mad at me!" The members looked down in shame as Makarov shook in anger. "However..." Makarov held up the complaints before setting them on fire. "Screw the council!" He threw the flaming complaints before Natsu jumped up and at them. "Now listen up! Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason! It is not some miraculous ability. It is a combination of the spirit that flows within us and the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus. In fact, magic is pouring out of one's entire soul! So one cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Don't be afraid of those fools in the council! Instead follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a wizard of Fairy Tail!"

Makarov raised up his finger as everyone else did the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mirajane stamped a pink Fairy Tail insignia on Lucy's right hand, officially making her a wizard of Fairy Tail. Lucy went to show Natsu her guild mark, but he didn't seem interested.

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild, Lu-chan. Have you found a place to stay yet?"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that."

"I would offer that you can stay at my place, but I already have a roommate." Hana finished making the drinks before putting them on a tray. "You can ask Mirajane-san to recommend some places. She helped me find an affordable place to stay when I first moved here." She was carrying the drinks to the assigned table and as she was passing Gray, "Gray-san, your clothes."

"Shit!"


	2. ~ Lullaby? ~

"That job was a piece of cake. All we had to do was deal with some rogue wizards. Wish we chose a job that was more challenging."

"But at least the reward was reasonable. It's more than enough to pay for rent."

Hana and Gray were walking through a forest on their way back to Magnolia after finishing a job. Hana was wearing the same outfit she usually wears at the guild but added a brown knee-length cloak and brown gloves. Hana stopped walking to take out a water bottle from the brown messenger bag she was carrying. After drinking some of the water, she offered the bottle to Gray but he declined.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom. Then we'll continue heading back. We need to get back to the guild before she returns. Keep an eye out, will ya?"

"At this rate, we'll be back before sundown. I think we have time to take a break."

Hana drank a little more water before putting the bottle back into her bag. As soon as she got up, she heard Gray's voice along with some other familiar voices. She followed the voices and found Natsu and Gray about to fight, as usual. She also saw Happy and Lucy, who was sitting inside a grandfather clock.

"Lu-chan! Happy!" Hana walked over to Lucy and Happy while Gray and Natsu were too busy arguing. "Lu-chan, is this one of your celestial spirits?"

"Yes, this is Horologium, she says. What are you and Gray doing here, she asks."

"How about I tell you while we have a snack. I think I made enough for all of us. But first..." Hana took out some clothes from her bag. "Gray-san, here." She walked over and gave the clothes to Gray. "I found them on the ground on my way here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, you're on your way back from a job?" The group were sitting near a cliff as they ate the snacks Hana made. "So how come you two are walking through a forest?"

"Going through this forest is the quickest way back to Magnolia."

"See! I told you!"

"You bragged about your nose, but why couldn't you even smell Gray out here? Or Hana?"

"There are some things one doesn't want to smell."

"What's that mean?!"

"Me too?"

"You're annoying. Just hurry on home."

"I don't know if those insults were also directed at me, or you forgot that I'm here. Hopefully it's the latter."

"We were planning to." Gray got up before grabbing Hana's outstretched hand and pulled her up on her feet. "We'll be in big trouble if we don't hurry back."

"What do you mean?"

"Erza's going to be back soon."

Hearing that Erza will be returning shocked Natsu and Lucy. For Natsu, it was more in fear. Lucy looked excited to meet Erza, but Gray and Natsu looked nervous. Lucy doesn’t know what Erza looks like since there were no pictures of the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail in magazines. When she asked what Erza was like, the guys described her as a scary giant monster who can kick a mountain or two.

"That is not how Erza-san is like." Hearing Hana said that, Lucy became less nervous to meet Erza. "She's not a giant. And she's not always scary." Lucy became more nervous.

Just as they were about to head out, they were suddenly hit with some kind of large sand bomb. They also noticed that Happy was taken. Once they dug out of the sand, they found Happy about to be cooked by some wizards.

"That's our friend your about to eat! We can't let you eat him just cause you're hungry!"

"You guys are wizards. What guild are you from?"

"That's none of your business! Get 'em!"

The wizards jumped into action as well as Gray and Natsu while Lucy and Hana went to help Happy. One of the wizards use his sand magic to trap Natsu in some kind of sand bomb. Gray didn't use his magic but he was able to bring down his opponents using his skills in hand-to-hand combat. Lucy and Hana were too busy untying Happy that they didn't see the giant chicken behind them and about to attack. Hana noticed the shadow of the chicken and quickly turned around.

"Look out!" Hana quickly held her hand out with her palm facing the chicken. "Shining Melody: Flash!" A white magic circle appeared in front of her as a bright light was released and blinded the chicken before Gray kicked him back. "Thanks Gray-san." Hana, Lucy, and Happy were running out of the way when Hana saw Gray bring down the fortuneteller. "Gray-san, your clothes."

"Oh come on!"

Natsu was able to break out of the sand prison and used his Fire Dragon Iron Fist to defeat his opponent. Once the fight was over, Hana took out some rope and tied the wizards to a tree. She noticed Gray's clothes on the ground and started picking them up while Natsu and Gray started arguing.

"Lulla..." Lucy heard the sand wizard and walked up to him as well as Hana when she finished picking up Gray's clothes. "Lulla...by...is..."

Before the sand wizard could finish his sentence, Happy suddenly knocked everyone to the side right before a giant shadow hand engulfed the tied up wizards before it left. Whoever cast that shadow was fast enough to leave before the Fairy Tail wizards were able to sense them.


End file.
